


New and Improved

by redcandle17



Series: Neither Mediocre nor Fragile [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my Morsov/Cheedo fic "Curiosity Sated". Ace draws the connection between Morsov's new interest in Immortan Joe's Wives and his improved knowledge of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Improved

Ace was supervising routine maintenance on the war rig when Morsov came strolling up and leaned against the tanker casually. Too casually. Ace waited patiently. 

“The Immortan’s got five wives, right?”

Ace nodded. 

“There’s the Splendid Angharad, his favorite.”

He wasn’t the first War Boy to become fixated on Immortan Joe’s wives despite perhaps never having seen them. Though the Immortan encouraged them to pour their energy into war and promised that there would be beautiful women waiting for them in Valhalla, the Boys had the same physical and emotional needs as any man. 

“And Capable, and the Dag, and Toast the Knowing, and the new one, Cheedo the Fragile. So, er, what do they look like?” 

Ace was the oldest War Boy and had seen numerous young women come and go in the last twelve thousand days, none of them able to give the Immortan the perfect, healthy son he craved. They had all been beautiful and virginal, or near enough, and privately Ace thought that the Immortan might have gotten the son he wanted by now if he took a wife who had already birthed healthy children. He tried to remember what the latest batch looked like. 

“The Splendid Angharad is tall and blonde. The Dag is tall and blonde too, but her hair is a lighter color blonde. Toast the Knowing is the short one.” Ace held his hands up cupped in front of his chest. “But she’s got more here than the others. And Capable is the one with red hair. The new one, Cheedo the Fragile, she has black hair and she’s tall too.” The Immortan definitely had a type, favoring the tall, thin girls who would have graced the pages of magazines in the old world. 

Morsov was looking very pleased. Almost too pleased. Thousands of days of more or less raising hundreds of War Boys had fine-tuned Ace’s ability to spot trouble before it started. But then the rig’s engine began making a sound it definitely shouldn’t be making and Ace forgot about Morsov.

~

Ace was giving the basic facts of life talk to another Pup on the verge of manhood. ‘The birds and the bees’ they’d called it in the old world, but there were no more bees and birds were so rare that sighting one was cause for excitement. Most Boys would live and die without ever seeing one.

“And in about two hundred and seventy days later, she gives birth to a baby,” he finished. 

“And if she’s got a tumor near her cunt, you should touch it a lot. She’ll like that,” Morsov chimed in.

Ace turned his head to stare at him. He patted the Pup on the shoulder and sent him off. “Morsov, who told you that?”

Morsov looked guilty. “Somebody. Don’t remember who.”

“What sort of tumor?” Ace asked.

“A really small tumor. The beginning of a tumor, really.”

“And she liked it when you touched it?”

Morsov was a good guy and an excellent lancer, but he wasn’t very bright. “Yeah,” he replied. 

“It’s not a tumor, Morsov. It’s called a clit and all women have them.” 

War Boys were rewarded with sex sometimes, and Ace was probably the only one who’d been around long enough to realize that their special reward always coincided with the less prized breeders being ready to bear a new litter of pups. But those rewards were always granted as a team, bonding the team more closely - and neatly discouraging the Boys from bonding with the women they fucked. 

The war rig crew had not been rewarded that way since Morsov had joined. There was only one woman any of them had any regular contact with. All of the War Boys chosen for Furiosa’s crew fell in love with her eventually, but if she’d ever given any of them more than a smile or a friendly pat on the back, then the lucky bastards had been smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Except for this idiot. 

“Maybe use your mouth instead of your hands next time,” he advised grudgingly. 

Morsov’s eyes widened. “You mean you can suck the ‘clit’ thing like it’s a tiny cock?”

“You can do that, but it’s better to lick it. Lick the rest of her too.” 

“I will if I see her again,” he said. He sprang up. “Thanks, Ace!”

Ace assumed that by ‘see her again’ Morsov had meant ‘if she deigns to have sex with me again’ and he didn’t think about it beyond that. Not until he was almost asleep the following night and random thoughts and memories were floating through his mind. Two of them suddenly connected. Morsov oh-so-casually asking about the Immortan’s wives; Morsov having had a sexual encounter with a woman.

But no, that wasn’t possible.

The Immortan rarely permitted his wives outside of the vault and he even had Furiosa spending a good chunk of her time guarding them within the vault. 

Morsov did spend much of his own free time wherever Furiosa was, but all the Boys on her crew went through that stage. 

Morsov was stupid enough to hang around outside the vault waiting for Furiosa. 

What if…

Ace groaned. 

Not only would Morsov be shredded if Immortan Joe found out, and his little girlfriend too, but Furiosa would be punished as well for failing in her duty to guard the wife. Ace felt a flare of anger towards Furiosa. Where had she been? How had she let it happen? 

And how was he going to save these people from themselves?


End file.
